Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to improvements in power transmission in rotary-wing aircraft, and more specifically to the means employed in driving the main rotor of such aircraft, yet more specifically to the type of light-weight rotorcraft which are constructed by amateur craftspersons (homebuilders), and most specifically to rotorcraft employing sprockets and roller-chain for the main rotor drive, such as are provided in kit form, for home assembly by the firm RotorWay, International in their "Exec 162" series.